Just Another Sanubis Love Story!
by Lindsey7618
Summary: Well, like the title suggest, it's Just Another Sanubis Love Story! Please read! Chapter three and four up! Lot's of Sanubis,lot's of Zarter. Add in some Felissa (Alyssa and Felix) and some Juliazz (Jaz and Julian)! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Not A Good Day:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KC or, sadly, Anubis or Walt:(**

**Spov= Sadie Pov Apov= Anubis Pov**

Spov: I slowly trudged down the street. I'd had a huge fight with Carter, burst into tears, and fled, slamming the door behind me. Now, I was a long way from home. It started to rain. Lovely. I groaned. Really? Thanks, Nut!

But I kept walking. Soon, it was thundering. Then Light-nering. It became too intense and I knew I would have to find shelter soon. I scanned the area. I saw a graveyard, but that was all. My cheeks burned. _No!_ I thought._ Anywhere but__ there!_ Suddenly, a piece (or whatever you call it) of lightning hit the ground, exactly 2 feet away from where I stood. I jumped. I was forced to go into the graveyard. I decided I'd rather be there, than struck dead in the rain!

Sighing, I went in. I was remembering Anubis. God, he was so annoying and hot. Before sitting, I remembered to ask the stone if she minded if I sat. She didn't. Thank god! (It might sound silly, talking to a stone, but TRUST ME!) So I sat and tried to untangle my wet, messy tangly blond hair. Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I screamed. A very loud,high, pitched scream. He chuckled. "Why, Lady Kane, i had no idea hat you had such a sound in you!"

**Ok, I know it's short! Sorry! Please review and btw, I promise to make more longer chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. I hope you like it!**

"Shut up!" I stood and spun around to face him. Hands on hips, I started to speak, but Anubis interrupted and beat me to it. "what are you doing here?" I waved off his question. "what are you doing here?" "well, this is a graveyard. And I am the god of death, right? Get the connection?" He smirked."Now, what are you doing here?" I glared. "Well, You don't think I was gonna walk around in this rain did you? " He chuckled-Again! "No, I guess not.""Shut up!" I scowled. He shrugged. "Let me help you" "No! I don't need your help!" As I spoke, my hair wet flung wildly and sprayed water in his face. This time, I smirked. "Sorry" I certainly was not sorry. _

Apov:

Flashback: I was walking along an old, dusty, deserted road. I thought I was alone. I didn't realize someone else was ahead of me. Soon, I came to a graveyard. I'd had a huge fight with Osiris and Julius. It was raining hard. I saw, to my surprise, someone else was in the cemetery. Uh-Oh! I thought. then I realized who it was. End of Flashback. I glared at her. She certainly didn't look sorry. "Sadie, your soaking wet!" "I -don't-care!" I sighed. :Fine, but move over." This was the perfect time to get to be with her. You see I kind of Love- I mean, er, like her...anyway...

Spov: I felt a chill. Why? I don't know but...see, I kinda lo-I mean, uh, like Anubis...Anyway..."How are you?" He asked. "Uh, fine..I guess...You?" "Ok." Silence. Then- "Why are you here?" "Why are you here?" "I asked you first. Stupid, smart, annoying, hot Anubis. "Fine. I had a fight with Carter." "Is that all?" Silence. "Maybe. Yes. what 'bout you?" "Same..But with Osiris/Julius." "Oh" Why so much silence?

"Look, I, uh wasn't completely honest with you..." "Me either...You can tell me about it..If you want." "You too." "You talked first, so you first." "Fine. Nothing is right. Jaz is sick, so is Alyssa and Felix, although I'm not too sure that's a completely bad thing, considering all the things he's broke and the trouble he's got into_" Anubis chuckled. "- Carter's mad at me, Felix is mad at me, So is Zia, I-" I stopped.  
_

Apov: She broke down crying. I felt sorry. I moved closer to her and put my arms around her. I wasn't expecting what she did next. She threw her arms around my neck and leaned in, sobbing, clutching me. I held her. Suddenly she blurted out, "I Love You!".

Spov: "I Love You!" Loudly. My face reddened. I was embarrassed. He had to of heard me say that. He pulled away. His face was serious. Dead serious. (Pun intended!) "What did you just say?" "I uh..Said...I love you..?" I whispered. My face was even redder. I knew he didn't like me, let alone_ love _me.

Apov:I couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry!" She said. " I-I-" "Sad-" "I _swear-_-" "No, Sadie-" I did-" "Sadie-" I-I-" "_SADIE!_**_"_** "_What_?"

(Actually, she sounded a little scared. She was shaking. I tried to be calmer.) I took her face in my hands and made her look at me. "Sadie, i Love You." "What?" She looked completely surprised and..Well, surprised.

Spov: I barely had enough time to say "What?" before he grabbed my face again and pulled me close and kissed me. I resisted at first, then found myself yielding to his touch...his kiss...His- Oh! We pulled apart, nose to nose. We smiled. "I love you" We spoke together in unison. He smiled. "Come on, we better get you home. And, uh..Can I help you know?' He added cautiously. I smiled. "Yes!"

**Please, review! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 and four

**Chapter Three-**

**I just want to thank all my wonderful reviewers!**

Spov:

I rolled my eyes. He smiled and pulled me up. "uh.." I said. "Doesn't it look a little bit too..Lightning-y and thundering-y..Er, thunder-y?" He laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." "So..We're stuck here?" I asked. "Well, we could always run." He suggested. ""I've got an umbrella."

I stared at him. "What?" "Anubis, Lightning. Umbrella. Rod. **_Metal._** Ka-boom. Dead!" It took him a second. "Oh..." I rolled my eyes again and sighed. "Oh..Right.." "Well, we could always run?" He suggested. I stared at him. "Really?" "What!" "Fine." He nodded. "One...Two...THREE!"  
And with that, we ran.

Chapter Four:

**Yes, I know that last chapter was short, in my Diary it looked a lot longer, Lol!**

**Anyway, here it is. I know you guys didn't come here to see me blah, blah, blahing!**

Spov:

"Race you home?!" We both shouted as we ran. "that is, if I don't get hit by lightning first!" I shouted. He laughed. "Oh, you're on!" We both ran faster. "No fair, you're a god!" Anubis smiled. "_Save_ your _breath!"_ I slowed down, pretending I couldn't go faster, and let him pass me. When he was almost at Brooklyn House, I pushed my legs with all my might and strength. I beat him! "Yes! Oh yeah!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He just stared. In amazement. _And_ stared. And stared. And..Well, you get the picture. Suddenly- "SADIE RUBY KANE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Five- Carters wrath. I hop you like it...But we'll see..Won't we? *Evil creepy face*..**

Apov: Sadie winced. "Well?" Carter demanded. Sadie folded her arms. (You know what's coming...). Carter muttered something and then they both started yelling.

I wanted to sneak off slowly behind them and hope they didn't notice. But no such luck- Carter saw me and said- or rather screamed- "What is he doing here?" He glared at me, like this was all my fault. " Carter-" Sadie tried, but he wouldn't let her even so much as get a word in edgewise. " Carter!" No answer; He just wouldn't shut up!

"Carter!" What?" he said, sounding exasperated. Carter stopped. "Shut up!" Carter shut up. Sadie opened her mouth, then closed it. She turned to me. " Wanna tell him?" She asked sweetly. I shook my head. No way1 " No way!" I said. "Uh,see, carter, I- Uh...He- Yeah,wanna tell him? Pwease?" I sighed. " Together." I said.

She nodded. "'I" " Asked" " Sadie'' ''To'' ''Be My'' ''Girlfriend'' ''And'' ''I...Said yes..?" Silence. Carter narrowed his eyes at us. "What? You said what?" "I, uh, said yes?" Sadie sounded nervous. I knew I was. Carter said, " Sadie! You- Can't- Be- With- Him- He's- A- God- You're- A -Mortal-He'll- Just- Break- Your- Heart- And- Hurt- You!- I- Don't- Care- What- You- Think- Or- Say- He'll- Just- Hurt- You!- You.- Can't.- Be.- With.- Him." He finished, saying all this in one single breath. He started going on about how I was evil, was going to break her heart and would leave heart, crying, hurt, lonely, and lying on the ground and I was getting madder at every word. He would've gone on, but Sadie screamed. "Carter!" She screamed. "What?" He sounded kinda scared now. "You. Can't. Stop. Me. From. Loving. Anubis. So. Shut. UP!" She said this in a rapid speech.

Meanwhile, Carter wiped his eye and said in a small voice," You spit on me.." It took took a lot of willpower not to burst out laughing and a lot for Sadie not to attack him. Seriously, doesn't he _ever_ learn? Sadie glared at him. "Shut. Up." Carter sighed. "I still hate him-" He pointed at me. "But we'll talk about this tomorrow. Come on." He tried to pull Sadie away from me, glaring. Sadie, however, stood her ground and pulled her arm back. "Come ON!" Carter said impatiently. "No, go on." She said. "No way! You think I'm going to leave you here, _alone,_ with him? He might hurt you!" "No. I. Won't. But. If. You. Don't. Shut. Up. I'll. Hurt. YOU" I said angrily. "Oh, shut it!" Carter kicked me. I stepped forward, but Sadie held me back.

"Anubis." She said softly. I loved hearing her say that. My name. "I can handle it. He may be a jerk-" She glared at him. " But I can handle him. I'm his Sister, remember? Please?" She turned to Carter. I still wanted to punch him, though. "Carter, if you don't go in right. now, you'll have to see us kiss. Eww, remember?" She leaned in and kissed me. I melted. Sorta. She pulled away after Carter said, "Eww! Ok, Ok, I'm gone!" He went in.

Sadie pulled away and smiled. "See?" "Yeah, you were right." I hugged her. She laughed. "I know." I rolled my eyes. "I'd better be going. I Love You! Bye!" We both leaned in for one more kiss. Our lips touched. I smiled. Slowly, she pulled away, my hand in hers. She slowly started walking away, backwards, our hands pulling apart. Soon, only our fingertips were touching. "Bye. I love you." And she melted away...Ok, she went into the house, but still...*Cue soft, slow, creepy dark voice*...She melted away..

**Ok, review! Please!**


End file.
